Fear to be loved
by KamonKaze
Summary: ReMake del titulo en español "Miedo a ser amado" Una historia diferente donde la humanidad debe enfrentarse a su propia creacion los Androides quienes desean la muerte a todo ser viviente, un grupo de jovenes sin experiencia deben sobrevivir juntos y solucionar sus problemas. FudouKaze


Fear to be loved.

(Miedo a ser amado.)

-Remake (al ver las cosas que escribi)

Han pasado 5 años tras este fic que hice y me gusto tanto que he decidido hacer un remake mejor de esta historia donde sera diferente. Y con la llegada de Inazuma Ares, habra mas cambios.

* * *

"Un mundo donde depende de las armas para sobrevivir, no es un mundo donde puedas buscar la libertad sin tener miedo."

Palabras marcadas en el corazon de un joven, no llega ni a los 18 años, molesto miraba desde lo alto de la azotea del colegio a sus compañeros, feliz, normales, sin olvidar las murrallas que los encierran como a ratas protegidos por una absurda barrera de energia, ese era el nuevo mundo, solo habia guerras, conflictos, los barrios sin proteccion olian a muerte. Muchos le decian al joven.

"Tienes suerte de poder servir a tu pais y vivir bien."

Odiaba la hipocresia, odiaba vivir de esa forma, donde para pagar tu vida debes servir a una guerra absurda. Aquel joven de cabello castaño con mechones blancos suspiraba al cielo azul reflejado en sus ojos verdosos con un tono azul-grasaceo.

-Mi destino lo decido yo. -en susurro sin dejar de observar el cielo tumbado.

En el campo de futbol unos jovenes estaban sentados en el suelo, tenian hora libre debido a la falta de un profesor, en el grupo todos eran amigos desde la primaria, eran cinco chicos, todos de la misma edad, misma aula, ellos llamaban la atencion por su apariencia un poco "femenina", no es que sean travestis o algo asi, sino que sus cuerpos eran esbeltos, bellos de rostros que parecian delicados, pero si les veias vestido como una chica dudas de su sexualidad, aunque eso les pasaba mas a dos de los chicos -Kazemaru y Suzuno- el cual eran de caracter mas fuerte y un poco violentos si les provocas.

-Mañana sera un dia extraño -dijo un joven de cabello verdoso aferrado a sus rodillas.

-No me preocupo -dijo un joven de cabello blanquecinos, casi albino, sino fuera por su tez algo morena, debido a lo mucho que pasaba al sol -Estoy preparado.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? -dijo un joven de ojos azules como el mar de cabello corto castaño -Esto es una pesadilla, no quiero que me asignen a Combatiente, ¿Oyeron ayer lo del sector D?

-El profesor ya habia dicho que de los 5 solo Suzuno era apto para el combate -dijo el joven de bufanda, un poco asustado -Oi del sector D fue destruido, lo se -apretando los puños.

El joven lider del grupo de cabello azulado recogido en una coleta, miraba a los otros chicos jugando futbol, en especial uno de cabellos crema de punta, de intensos ojos negros, olvido que le llemaban.

-Estas despistado hoy -dijo su amigo de cabello verde -vamos a cambiar de tema, Shirou no sabe como confesarse a Goenji.

-¿Goenji? -repitio algo asombrado, él estaba enamorado tambien de la misma persona, solo que trataba de ser menos notorio -Aprovecha esta hora libre -se sintio estupido.

-Kazemaru, tu tambien sientes algo por él -dijo Suzuno algo irritado, odiaba la amabilidad de su amigo de cabello azulado, Shirou se sintio algo mal.

-Si, pero no es tanto mi sentimiento -sintiendo la fria mirada de su amigo, a veces Suzuno parecia tenir la habilidad de comunicarse atraves de la mirada, incluso sin decir nada, era mas intimidante cuando lo hacia con los adultos. -Estoy bien, yo te animo Shirou -se levanto del lugar estirandose un poco.

-¿Vas a algun lado? -cuestiono su amigo de verde tomando algo de agua.

-Ire a comprar algo de dulces -con una amplia cara de tranquilidad. -Ve ahora Shirou hablar con él, si quieres le llamo.

-Esta bien, ire yo -de pie algo timido -Tendre valor -algo temeroso.

Kazemaru fue en direccion a la cafeteria y Shirou hacia Goenji, dolido corrio hasta los pasillos donde se apoyo en sus rodillas con una cara de frustracion, detras suyo Midorikawa le llamaba con entusiasmo.

-Lo sabia -dijo algo triste -Te duele lo de Goenji -suspiro tocando el hombro de su amigo -Debes tambien confesarte, tu tambien tienes derecho a amarlo.

Aparto su mano de su hombro -Estoy bien -mintiendo -No es el unico que me gusta.

-¿Como? -asombrado ante el comentario -¿Quien mas te gusta? -curioso.

Ahora no sabia que nombre pensar en quien, tenia que ser creible, opto por salir corriendo avergonzado hacia tomando las escaleras hacia arriba, su amigo le seguiria con lentitud.

-¡No escapes, Kazemaru! -molesto no iba a dejar las cosas asi -¡Los dulces!.

Corriendo sin parar como el viento, sin cansarse, llego a la puerta de la azotea tratando de evitar a su amigo de forma muy estupida al ver que si le siguio, al entrar en la azotea siguio corriendo sin ver al suelo, dondr tropezo con algo, mas bien piso algo, cayendo al suelo, aunque no fue doloroso, habia caido encima de una persona.

-¡Mis joyas! -grito un chico de tal manera que le faltaba el aire por el dolor causado, se retorcia en el suelo, quito a Kazemaru de encima para ponerse en posicion fetal, de rodillas con un mano en sus partes varoniles y con otra apoyada al suelo, trataba de calmarse. -¿Quien eres? -sin mirarle a la cara, no podia por el dolor, hablaba lentamente apretando los dientes.

-¿Fudou? -le llamo el joven un poco arrepentido, aunque fue gracioso no pudo evitar reir un poco, ¡era el chico rebelde, solitario y mas sarcastico del colegio!

-¿Te estas riendo pedazo de subnormal? -entre jadeos tomando aire y la compostura.

-¡No! O sea, lo siento Fudou -tratando de calmarlo, queria ayudarlo aunque no sabia muy bien como, en eso oyo los pasos de su amigo, ¿Que excusa le iba a dar? Vio al chico que tenia enfrente con una expresion muy dolorosa y fea de ver, claro esta, cuando le pisan tus "joyas" no estas feliz precisamente.

-¡Kazemaru! -le llamo el joven cansado jadeando apoyado en la pared, vio a su parecer a Fudou besando a Kazemaru, asombrado, sin palabras.

-¡Mido! -dijo fingiendo no haberle visto llegar, tuvo que agarrar a Fudou de la chaqueta y parecer que era él quien le beso, aparte por como estaba sentado daba esa impresion, el otro estaba boquiabierto y enfadado -Yo, lo siento, quien me gusta es Fudou.

-Oye, estupido has sido tu quien me- recibio un golpe en su estomago por parte de Kazemaru, estando de espaldas al peliverde, este no lo vio. Del dolor se apoyo en el pecho de Kazemaru y le susurro -Te odio chico afeminado.

-¿Esta bien? -al verlo tambaleando, se acerco un poco -Debiste decirme. ¡Pense que eramos amigos!.

-No queria meter a Fudou, sabes como es él -era verdad que la actitud de Fudou no era bien recibida, aunque tampoco podia negar que habia pocas veces donde habian entablado una conversacion, incluso seria uno de los pocos allegados de Fudou.

-Si, bueno, Suzuno aun le tiene rencor por el tinte de pelo -recordo Midorikawa cuando este le cambio el champu por un tinte de color rojo. -Me voy, te espero en la cafeteria. -salio del lugar, cuando iba a sacar su movil, Fudou agarro de la camiseta a Kazemaru propinandole un beso frances al chico, momento exacto donde pudo tomar una foto e irse del lugar. -¡No le dire a nadie! -dijo en alto para los chicos -Que no sea Tatsuya -susurro sonriendo.

Soltando al chico de ojos almendrados, Fudou se levanto, con una mano en sujetando sus partes, debia ir a la enfermeria -Eres un estupido Ichirouta, ¿Porque hiciste eso? Pense que quien te gustaba era Goenji.

-Lo siento -le ayudo a sostenerse en pie, paso el brazo del chico alrededor de su cuello -Es solo que... no se -arrepentido.

-La verdad no se que decirte -caminando hacia la enfermeria, bajaba las escaleras con cuidado -Estaba tan tranquilo, vienes me rompes las pelotas, me besas, dices que te gusto, no quiero ser juguete. -irritado. No era conocido por ser paciente, sino arrogante.

-Me gusta Goenji, solo que con todo lo de mañana, y la confesion de Shirou -suspiro -Perdoname, solo sigueme el juego por favor, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a los chicos por mi cobardia.

-Debes de quererte tan poco como para que tu felicidad sea menos importante que la de Shirou -dijo con una risita.

-No te rias, es mi amigo, no tiene suerte en el amor que digamos -algo melancolico.

-Desde que te conozco he sabido de tus sentimientos, ¿Porque te engañas? ¿De que tienes miedo?

-De salir herido. -dijo con una mirada entre melancolia y dolor.

Pensativo -Si Goenji decide no salir con Shirou y quiere estar contigo, ¿Que haras?.

-De eso hablo, amo a Goenji, pero tengo miedo de saber que me depara el futuro, mañana nos designaran otro centro donde usaremos nuestras habilidades para servir en combate, puede que nos cambien de sector y todo.

-Debe haberte pasado algo para rechazar alguien, ¿tienes miedo de morir en combate?

-Sabes, mis amigos son huerfanos, pero yo tengo suerte de tener a mi madre, no quiero imaginarme el dolor de amar a alguien y perderlo, con una promesa al aire y vivir con ese sentimiento. La guerra es un hecho, y vivir en un sector encerrado con una barrera de proteccion es simbolo de que muchos han muerto para asegurar un momento de paz, ¿Cuanto va a durar esto? Yo deseaba poder vivir en un lugar donde ser mi sueño seria ser maestro o atleta, que mi unico preocupacion sea llegar a fin de mes, o la comida para la cena, tener un amor.

-Pensamos diferentes, yo deseo ser participe en esta guerra, sere yo quien derribe a todos hasta dejar las cenizas -sonriendo con malicia, en verdad tenia metas diferentes. -El enemigo, nunca se ha presentado como tal ante nosotros, pero siempre ataca de forma indefinida, supongo que me molesta que ellos usan cyborgs, o robots.

-¿Buscaran? -dudoso, nadie le habia dicho un porque exacto.

-Poder -dijo sin mas. -¿Te imaginas las fuentes de energia que tenemos en todos lo sectores y materias primas?.

En la enfermeria, Fudou se recosto en la cama con una bolsa de hielo en sus partes mientras la enfermera tomaba nota de la situacion.

-¿Como paso todo? -curiosa la mujer.

-Fue un accidente -dijo el chico de cabello azulado, no sabia que decir -Vera, Fudou es mi novio y se paso un poco al querer abrazarme para besarme y tuve que pegarle por mi bien -como excusa, el otro que lo oyo todo respondio.

-No fue asi, maldito afeminado -grito el chico.

-Sintomas de agresividad a su pareja -decia la enfermera mientras escribia en su cuaderno. -Deben tener cuidado chicos. -sonrio -Os dejo un rato solos. Recordad chicos que en una hora todos deben pasar al gimnasio para las muestras.

-Si -ambos a la vez.

Shirou tras confesarse se sintio aliviado, pero triste, no fue correspondido, eso le dolio un poco, sus amigos le trataron de animar un poco, quedaron como amigos con Goenji, aunque sus palabras le dejaron un poco confuso.

"Lo siento, me gusta otra persona"

¿Quien seria esa otra persona? Mejor dejo de pensar en ello, o se sentiria peor, todos se adelantaron al gimnasio, se debian formar por clases, y ellos eran los ultimos.

En la enfermeria, el joven se sintio mejor tras una pastilla y el hielo.

-Debemos irnos -dijo el chico de pelo azulado.

-Espero que esta farsa tuya se haya acabado -saliendo por la puerta -Es mas, ¿Porque me has esperado? -le miro de forma frivola.

-¿Eh? No lo se, siempre que hablamos asi, estoy tranquilo. -dijo pensando, ¿Desde cuando hablaban de forma tan apasible sin arrogancia o bromas?. -Espero que no me tengas lastima.

-No.

Se adelanto a ir al gimnasio donde formo fila con los demas en silencio sin hablar con nadie, Kazemaru fue retenido por Goenji cuando llego a la fila, mas adelante estaba Fudou, y entre los primeros sus amigos.

-Quiero hablar contigo -dijo Goenji sosteniendo su mano. Fudou se percato de esto.

-Dime -sin ver las intenciones del chico. Siendo observado por el chico de la bufanda.

-Kazemaru, me gustas, sal conmigo por favor -tomando la mano del chico con dulzura, sorprendido no sabia que hacer, realmente por mucho que lo amara o quisiese, no estaba preparado, en cambio el corazon de Shirou se sintio romperse.

-¿y Shirou? -queria escaparse.

-Me gustas tu -volvio a decir, tocando su mejilla. Kazemaru recordo que debia aceptar su felicidad o se arrepentiria.

-Yo -estatico, sintio la mirada de muchos en él, se acerco su amigo Shirou con Midorikawa.

-¡Kazemaru! -dijo Shirou -Me alegro por ustedes dos, espero que puedan ser felices -sonriendo, roto por dentro.

-No -dijo Kazemaru en bajo, nervioso, miro a Fudou con su cara aburrida, llego su amigo quien estaba al lado de Fudou.

-Oye Fudou -le llamo Midorikawa con una voz tierna, el nombrado le miro diciendo un "Que", le miro con una cara de incredulo -¿No eres tu el novio de Kazemaru? -muchos oyeron aquel comentario, olvidando que prometio no decir nada. Se tapo la boca al ver la cara de Fudou, Goenji y los presentes.

-¿Como? -Kazemaru solto la mano de Goenji -Debe ser una broma, no creo que ese estupido de Fudou tenga pareja siquiera. -eso le ha molestado al nombrado, nunca se han llevado precisamente bien.

-Sabes Goenji, eres molestia -estando cara a cara. -Eres un dolor en el culo -la tiension entre los chicos era electrizante.

-Calma por favor -rogaba Kazemaru, Midorikawa por su lado no sabia como pararlo, en eso llegan los demas chicos; Nagumo, Tatsuya, Tsunami a parar la discusion.

-Bastardo Fudou -dijo Goenji -Te crees mucho con esa actitud de lobo solitario, en fondo realmente no le importas a nadie.

-Maldito, ¿Cual es tu problema? Tienes a todos a tus pies por ser muy bueno, chico "cool".

-¡Capullo! -tomandole de la chaqueta -Te voy a partir la cara.

-¿Te enfada que haya besado a Kazemaru? -dijo con enfasis -¡Oh! ¿No lo sabias? Perdona -fingiendo, riendo a carcajada.

-Ahora veras -le asesto un golpe en la cara, este escupio un poco de sangre en el suelo.

-¡Estas muerto Goenji! -con el puño en alto se abalanzo sobre él.

Los demas observaban indecisos como agarrar a los chicos, ambos tenian bastante fuerza y podrian salir heridos, sintieron la fria mirada de Suzuno tras sus espaldas.

-Nagumo, es Suzuno quien nos esta mirando ¿No? -pregunto Tatsuya con un sudor frio recorriendo su espalda.

-No lo se-evitando pensar que era él.

-Creo que si lo es -dijo Tsunami -siento que puede matarme si me doy la vuelta.

Nagumo miraba como sus amigos se peleaban, detras suyo la mirada de Suzuno era fuerte, y como de forma telepatica se decia en su mente.

-No quiero ir. Por mi que se maten -en su mente, podia sentir como Suzuno le congelaba aun mas. -¡Esta bien! -tiritando, tenia poder sobre él, se abalanzo sobre Fudou, Tatsuya sobre Goenji, Tsunami estaba en medio para evitar enfrentamientos.

-Mientes capullo -dijo Goenji mirando a Kazemaru -Él no estaria contigo.

-Imbecil -dijo Fudou, tenia razon, todo era una tetra, bueno por parte de Kazemaru.

-Basta -dijo Kazemaru, en eso para mala suerte de Nagumo, recibio un golpe en la nariz por culpa de Fudou.

-Hijo de -dijo Nagumo, cosa que quito toda la seriedad al asunto, quien sostenia su cara con sus manos, soltando a Fudou, el de cabello azulado perdio el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado, pero vio que todos esperaban una respuesta -Oh, Fudou eso esta mal -le regaño.

-Es culpa tuya -dijo Fudou, en verdad se enfado. -Estoy cansado de esto, diles a todos la verdad o lo hare yo -mirando de forma muy agresiva al chico.

-Si -con la mirada baja pensaba, ¿Podre estar con Goenji? No, deben ir las cosas a su curso, y yo no puedo hacerlo. -Goenji yo, tu me gustabas, pero ahora estoy con Fudou. -dijo con una sonriaa fingida -Lo siento.

Todos asombrados murmuraban el porque un chico tan carismatico salia con el mas arrogante de todos.

-Oye no, tu -se acerco Fudou a pedir explicaciones, pero Kazemaru solo le jalo de las orejas.

-Callate -dijo burlon, volvieron todos a ponerse en fila para la muestra de sangre, Goenji no estaba conforme.

-No se a que viene este juego Kazemaru, pero, te alejare de él. -no recibio una respuesta, solo uma sonrisa, viendo su espalda y su cabellera azulada.

Tras terminar el dia de clases y practicas, Fudou se disponia a irse a casa en su moto, mientras miraba su movil en busca de alguna respuesta por parte de su padre, al no ver nada se subio a su moto y en eso veo a Suzuno.

-Hey chico gelido -dijo en burla.

-Fudou, ¿es verdad lo de hoy en el gimnasio? -cuestionando al joven.

-Suzuno, cree lo que quieras. -poniendo el casco.

-Kazemaru ya esta en venir, ¿No lo esperas como un buen novio? -le pillo. En ese instante vienen los demas. -Hablando del rey de Roma.

-Me tienen todos hartos -suspirando. Le dio una nota a Suzuno -Daselo a Kazemaru, yo me voy. Adios.

-Espera. Necesito prrguntarte una cosa. -tomandole del hombro -He tenido un sueño donde tu, yo y Kazemaru estabamos conectados a una especie de maquina, era raro.

-¿Porque me lo cuentas? -eso le tomo por sorpresa.

-Ni idea.

Con esa duda, el se fue sin despedirse de Kazemaru, Suzuno le dio la nota, era su numero de telefono, los cinco jovenes vivian en la area residencial al norte, estaban nerviosos, en la television anunciaban que la nueva area de los nuevos reclutas estaba lista para recibir a los tecnicos y operadores, combatientes en robotica, muchos esperaban ese dia tanto como lo maldecian.

Traa una larga ducha refrescante, Kazemaru le mando un mensaje a Fudou, le preocupara que si estuviera enfadado.

-Me ha salido caro el juego -penso dando vueltas en su cama -Goenji lo siento -en eso su telefono sono, lo dejo sonar unos segundos hasta cogerlo de mala gana -¿Si?

-Soy yo Fudou estupido afeminado -eso le pillo por sorpresa, el chico estaba en su cama con el pelo mojado, ni siquiera sabia porque le llamo.

-Dime -se mostro raro, no esperaba que le llamara.

-Debes decir la verdad -insistio el chico -¿Y si me niego a seguir tu juego?.

-Lo se, solo unas semanas mas por favor -rogo el chico, no queria dar ante sus amigos aunque -Pero te entiendo, creo que estoy siendo egoista.

-No importa -se resigno -¿Como debo "fingir"? Lo digo por tus amigos el club del engaño -haciendo una risita y pensando en lo acaba de decir -Es decir porque si todos cinco se visten de mujeres, yo os creeria.

-Oh -calmando sus ganas de pegarle -No, no hagas nada, solo ser tu mismo, no deberia cambiar nada -dijo con tranquilidad.

-Esta bien, hablamos afeminado -colgando, penso para si mismo por que habia permitido aquella humillacion, y peor aun, dejar entrar en su vida al estupido de Kazemaru.


End file.
